


Love Square Months 2019

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2019, Angst, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ladrien June 2019, Ladynoir July, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: A collections of drabbles focusing on the prompts from Adrinette April, Marichat May, Ladrien June, and LadyNoir July.





	1. Miraculouses (LadyNoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts of the Day: Just Friends; No Powers; Kiss; _Miraculouses_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured since it _is_ LadyNoir July, that's what I'd start with :)

"Do you ever wonder why _we_ were chosen for the miraculous?" Was the question Ladybug was greeted with as she and Chat Noir finished up their patrol for the night.

"Everyday." She admitted softly, stopping as they reached their final destination. She sat down on the ledge, and gently nodded to her partner, indicating he should join her. She chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around her knees and rested her head on his shoulder. "I could tell no one would make a better Chat Noir then you from the very first day we got our powers. Me on the other hand? I was so scared of messing up."

"But we still won." 

"Yeah, after _I_ messed up the first time." She retorted. "You know, I almost gave up my miraculous that day. I thought I couldn't do it, that there had been a mistake. But the universe decided otherwise when my best friend was put in danger. I just knew I had to save her. And when that fight was over, I'd planned on giving back my miraculous, and having them find someone else."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't. And that was all because of you. You told me that they needed us, and to trust you. You gave me confidence in myself that I'd never had before that year." She lifted her head of his shoulder, which prompted him to turn and face her. "You told me to trust you, and I did, I always will." She closed her eyes, and pressed a featherlight kiss to his cheek, before returning to their previous position. "You know, I always thought it was a right place, right time situation after my meeting with the guardian, but you made me believe it really was fate. That... Were soulmates. That we balance each other out, good luck or bad. Creation or destruction. Two halves of a whole. Just like us."

"Ladybug..." He was blushing he was _sure_ of it. "What are you saying?"

She sat up to face him once more. "I... I'm saying that I care about you, and I love being your partner and your friend, and I'm wondering if there's a chance you... You still have feelings for me?" 

"Of course, M'lady. I love you."

She smiled. "And I love you." 

And as he placed his lips on hers, all was right with the world. (Until, you know, an akuma attacked and totally ruined the moment).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Seat Buddies (Adrinette)  
> \- Greek AU (Marichat)  
> \- Famous (Ladrien)  
> \- Civilian Life (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	2. Famous (Ladrien)

"I just don't know how you do it." Ladybug said as she dropped down in his room. She made her way over to him, plopping herself down on his bed next to me.

"I'm sorry?" 

"The paparazzi. The fame. The everyone knowing who you are and wanting an autograph or picture or _something_. The not being able to perform my duties efficiently _because_ everyone knows who I am and wants something from me." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I mean, imagine if you were a superhero. You'd have fans and paparazzi chasing after _both_ your identities, and you'd probably still have time to save Paris. Meanwhile, I can barely handle one."

"The difference is I've had years of practice." He said after a moment. "I've been going through this my whole life. From what I've gathered, your civilian identity isn't that well known compared to Ladybug yet. You've barely been doing this a year. You shouldn't be expected to know everything about this sort of thing. It takes time and practice."

"Well, I _am_ expected to know how to deal with all this, and so is Chat. Though I can tell it doesn't seem to be a problem for him. I get the feeling he does these types of thing in his civilian life as well. It's just the price of being a superhero though, I suppose."

"The difference to the citizens though, is you're not just a superhero, you're a celebrity, an icon. They don't treat you like you're a normal person, even if you are a hero. You shouldn't have to go through that."

"I agree with that, but I do, and I'll survive." She snuggled up to his side. "Lets do something. I didn't come here just to complain about the woes of living a double life."

"Are you sure about that?" He teased, sending her a smile.

She responded with a roll of her eyes, and pulled away. "You're right. I did." She teased back, a smirk gracing her lips. "But now that I'm done, I guess I'll go." She walked over to the window.

"Oh haha. And waste the wonderfully delicious meal I had prepared for us? And are you _sure_ you don't want to try out UMS V? It hasn't even been released in stores yet. It's one of the only copies in existence, as a matter of fact." 

"Oh, well, with that on the table, how could I _possibly_ leave?" She smiled, placing a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek, before heading over to his couch to set up the game. 

She smirked. "Ready to lose?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Embarrassing (Adrinette)  
> \- Kittens (Marichat)  
> \- Couple (Ladrien)  
> \- Patrol (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	3. Kittens (Marichat)

Marinette curled into Chat Noir even more as he raced across the rooftops with her in his arms. It was a chilly night, but it was worth it to be with her kitty. She assumed they'd arrived at their destination when he suddenly stopped, and lowered the picnic basket on the ground.

"You know, if it's too cold, we could move this picnic into your room. We wouldn't want my Princess getting sick, now would we?" He placed a kiss on her nose.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, Kitty, don't worry." And even then, her nose and cheeks were tinted pink.

They set up the blanket, and she belatedly realized he'd brought two. When she gave him a questioning look, he blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well, you looked cold, even though you were denying it so I thought..."

She smiled, and went on her toes so she could place a kiss to his cheek. He really was so sweet. "Thank you, Chat."

The beautiful night continued on. Chat had his arm around her, and she was cuddled up to his side, the blanket up to her shoulders. She slowly ate a macaroon, him scarfing down a croissant, as they took in the peaceful, quiet, view of Paris surrounding them. And then suddenly it wasn't so quiet.

She gasped, turning to face him, a teasing smile on her lips. " _Mon chaton,_ did you just-"

_Meow._

"No I didn't." He said, folding his arms, pouting and turning away from her. If you asked her, he looked like an upset five-year-old.

"If it wasn't you then-"

_Meow. Meow._

Kittens. There were two wet kittens huddled together on the opposite side of the roof. One was black with green eyes, the other orange, almost red, with blue eyes. Marinette immediately took the blanket off of herself, and wrapped it around the shivering kittens. "We need to help them." She said, a pleading look in her eye.

"Okay. Come on, help me pack this up. We'll take them to your house." She nodded, placing the bundled kittens down, after she placed a kiss to each of the noses.

"Don't worry kitties, everything will be fine. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Hide Me (Adrinette)  
> \- Birthday (Marichat)  
> \- Model (Ladrien)  
> \- Babysitting (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	4. Babysitting (LadyNoir)

"Okay, okay, this is bad." Chat said worriedly, a 3-year-old Ladybug in his arms. She looked up at him, gave him a big smile, and grabbed one of his cat ears.

"Big kitty!" She said happily, tugging on it. "Let's play!"

"Sorry, Little Lady, but I-" He paused when he saw her lip quivering, and her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "No, no, no, don't cry I'll- I'll- ugh." He placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Why'd you have to take the hit for me? I can't do this without you." He opened his eyes to find her staring at him curiously.

"Why is big kitty sad?"

He chuckled. "Nothing you need to worry about, Little Bug. Now," He moved her onto his shoulders. "wanna fly?"

"Yeah!" She said, bouncing on his shoulders. "Like a superhero!" Looking down at her outfit, she continued. "Super Ladybug!" She tugged on his ears, as if trying to make him walk faster so they could play. "Come on Kitty, we have to save the day!"

"Yeah? Well, I have some other friends who would _love_ to play superhero with you, but I can't right now. Maybe some other time." Seeing her sad face, he continued. "Let's fly and go find them!" He held his arms out as if imitating an airplane, and propelled them forward.

"Yay!" She cheered excitedly, her hands holding onto his hair. 

One hand still in the air, he pulled out his baton and opened the Ladyblog. Noting her location, he contemplated the fastest (and safest) way to get to her, and the akuma. "Okay Little Bug," He said, slowing down. "we're going to go by rooftop so I'm going to need you to hold on tight, all right?" 

"Yay, let's go!"

He laughed, removing her from his shoulders, and holding her to his hip. Once his ensured her arms were securely around her neck, he used his baton to raise the onto the roof. He didn't go as fast as he usually would, but her screaming "Wheeeeee!" the entire time would be burned in his memory for the rest of eternity. He just had to find Alya before his Little Ladybug became the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Clumsy (Adrinette)  
> \- Cooking/Baking (Marichat)  
> \- Damsel (Ladrien)  
> \- Lost (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)
> 
> I think I might turn this into a longer story. Thoughts?


	5. Baking (Marichat)

Marinette was reading a book for class when the usual knock on her balcony door came. Chat's visits had been on and off for the better part of two years, and while she was never sure exactly when he'd show up, her door was always open. She unlocked it, throwing it open so he could join her on her bed.

"Hey, Kit-" His arms were around her before she could finish her greeting, his head buried in her shoulder. "Tough day?" Noting he'd closed the trapdoor behind him, she turned her attention to her partner. He nodded into her shoulder. She ran her fingers threw his blonde locks, her other arm wrapped around him. 

They stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms, for how long, she didn't know. She pulled away, and after catching his eye, she spoke. "Do you... Wanna bake something?" She hated seeing him like that.

"With you?" She nodded. "Uh, sure." She pretended not to notice him sniffling. "What did you have in mind?"

"Is there anything in particular you want to make?" She asked him instead. She knew his trouble with decisions, as in his civilian life choices were always made for him.

"How about... Lemon meringue pie?" She nodded, taking his hand and leading him off her bed.

-x-

Pie now in the oven, she walked him over to the couch where he immediately rested his head on her shoulder. "Today... Today is the anniversary of my mother's death." He whispered quietly. "My father locked himself in his office all day, always pretends like this never happened. I'm so sick, and tired of pretending, of faking it. I just _can't_ anymore." She didn't say a word, just allowed him to keep talking into her shoulder. "Lemon meringue pie was her favorite dessert. I... I just miss her."

She wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed her eyes shut. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Kitty. I'm so, so, _so,_ sorry about what you've been through, but I promise you, I'll always be there for you. If you need someone to talk to, if you need a shoulder to cry on, just a place to stay, I'll be there." And she intended to keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Secrets (Adrinette)  
> \- Adoption/Family (Marichat)  
> \- Working Together (Ladrien)  
> \- Lucky Charm (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	6. Secrets (Adrinette)

Marinette rested her head on Adrien's shoulder, and sighed.

"Do you'll think we'll ever tell them? Or they'll find out?" She fingered her lobe, Tikki curled up on her shoulder. "We've kept so many secrets from them. There are just so many things they don't know."

He hummed in response, fingering his ring, Plagg curled up on top of Marinette's head.

"I think... We'll tell them eventually. Our friends and family deserve to know."

Arm around her, he started playing with one of her twin-tails.

She bit her lip. "Even your father?"

He looked away. "I... I don't know. Maybe? He wasn't much of a father to me, _your_ parents filled in for him. Practically adopted me."

She smiled, leaning up for a kiss.

"And one day, you'll be a part of this family for good, and your father won't have a hold over it. After we graduate, you can go to college, study culinary arts, or physics. Your life will be yours to decide what you do."

He smiled, and kissed her again.

"And I can't wait for that day."

They shared few kisses, Tikki and Plagg flying off somewhere else in the room so Plagg didn't have to witness their 'mushy love-making'. A few moments later, a knock came from the trapdoor.

"Marinette? Adrien? Are you both decent?" Came her mother's voice.

Marinette's cheeks darkened. _"_ _Maman!?!_ I- What-" She spluttered.

Her mother chuckled, as she opened the door. "Just making sure." She winked. "Didn't want to walk in on anything."

 _"Maman."_ She reiterated, cheeks still red. Adrien's weren't faring any better.

"Sorry, dear. Just wanted to let you both know dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks, _Maman."_

"Thank you, Mme. Cheng."

"Of course, dearies." And with that, she made her depart from the room.

Adrien placed a kiss to the top of Marinette's head.

"Well, no matter what happens, we'll always have each other. Now come on," He said, swinging their hands between them. "time for dinner, with _our_ amazing family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Sweet Tooth (Adrinette)  
> \- Roommates (Marichat)  
> \- Fencing (Ladrien)  
> \- Bad Luck Charm (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	7. Roommates (Marichat)

Marinette knocked on the door to his bedroom. "Chat? Can I come in?" She heard some muffled speech before a flash came from under the door.

"Yeah, I'm good."

She walked into the room to find him at his desk, currently transformed, working on an assignment. "I made dinner." She held up the tray she was holding.

"You're a goddess." Was his only response as he took a croissant off the tray and scarfed it down. She raised an eyebrow. "I may or may not have skipped lunch."

"Chat." She said sternly.

"I know, I just really needed to finish this assignment. I'm almost... Half way done." She just sighed and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Well, eat up. Anything I can do to help?"

"No, unless you've suddenly changed your opinion of astrophysics." He teased, giving her a smile.

"Curse that horrid subject. I can't believe anyone would choose to study it." She placed a kiss to his lips. "But I'm happy your making your own choices, and that your happy with what you're studying."

"Thanks, Princess." He said, caressing her cheek. He leaned up for a kiss, then a second, and a third.

"Oh, by the way," She said suddenly, "Alya's coming over tomorrow after my last class." She sat herself in his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"K, I'll... Go have an early dinner or late lunch. We'll see."

"Thanks, Kitty." She placed another kiss to his lips. "I just don't wanna risk it. Hopefully we won't have to keep this secret much longer."

"What do you mean? Are you saying...?"

She smiled. "If the options still open, I'd really like to meet the kitten behind the mask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- A Favor Only You Could Do (Adrinette)  
> \- Mittens for Kittens (Marichat)  
> \- Valentine (Ladrien)  
> \- Homework (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	8. A Favor Only You Could Do (Adrinette)

In her rush to arrive to school on time, Marinette had forgotten to do something very, very, important. She forgot to mail in her application for the internship at Gabriel, and it was due _before_ school was over, so she had no way to get it there on time.

That was why Alya had winked at her, whispered something along the lines of "this is your chance, girl", and shoved her towards Adrien. It then dawned on her what her friend was suggesting. 

"Alya, I _can't_ do that. He'll think I'm taking advantage of him and his friendship."

"Girl, he _convinced_ you to apply for the internship. I mean, all he really had to say was he thought that was great and you'd do anything he said, but point being, he'll think of it as helping a friend."

 _This_ was the reason she approached him the second lunch break began. The entire class knew he wasn't allowed to have lunch on school grounds, he had to head home, which was why asking him _now_ would be crucial.

The only problem was she hadn't built up her confidence yet, he was about to leave, and Alya wouldn't do it for her.

"Hey, Adrien, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?" She said, and was _so_ proud of herself for not stuttering the second she made eye contact with him.

"Sure Mari, what's up?"

"I- uh- I- _Here."_ She shoved the portfolio into his arms. Well, so much for that, and she'd been doing so good, too. He looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "I may have overslept and forgot to mail in my application for the internship, and I was wondering if you could possibly- I mean you don't have to- I mean-" He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she was surprised she hadn't internally combusted yet.

"Of course, Mari. I'll give it to Nathalie. She'll give it to father." She didn't want to comment on how wrong that statement was.

"Thank you so much!"

She didn't even process that she'd hugged him until he was waving at her through the window of his car and it began driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Birthday Gifts (Adrinette)  
> \- Ice Skating (Marichat)  
> \- Clumsy (Ladrien)  
> \- A Helping Hand (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	9. A Helping Hand (LadyNoir)

Chat bounded across the rooftops at high speed. He was already 15 minutes late for patrol, and he didn't see Ladybug on their usual patrol route.

Pulling out his baton, he pulled up the tracker and was surprised to see that she was still sitting at their beginning spot. Usually if he was late, she'd have already started without him.

After another two minutes, he landed on the rooftop. Glancing around, he didn't see her, but then he heard her. Gentle sobs coming from the rooftop, behind the chimney.

"Bugaboo?" He called softly, approaching her. "What happened?" He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her arms were around him before he could blink.

"C-chat," She cried against his chest. "I- I- I'm-" Was all he was able to make out through her sobs.

"Shhh." He said gently, combing his claws gently through her hair. He let her cry against him, whispering comforting words, his hand rubbing up and down her back in a soothing gesture. When her sobs quieted he asked quietly, "Are you ready to talk?"

She nodded against his chest. "I- I went to a club a few weeks ago. I told you about that, r-right?" After his confirming nod, she continued. "Well, I'd met this guy, he was nice and sweet, and he bought me a drink. We ended up heading to his place." He didn't like where this was going. "I'm going to spare you the details, but Chat, I- I'm-" She glanced down at her stomach, and he got the message.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I went to a doctor to confirm it this morning." She took a deep breath. "After that, I went over to the father's house to tell him the news."

Just by looking at her face he could tell that didn't go so well. "He wasn't happy?"

She shook her head. "He wasn't happy at all. He said that he'd pay for me to get an abortion, but when I said I wanted to keep it, he told me that he didn't want to be apart of the child's life, and that he would in no means provide for the child. I don't have the money to support a child, Chat. I barely have enough money to support myself."

He knew she'd never approve of his suggestion, but he had to at least try. "...I could help."

"What?" She stared up at him.

"With funds, taking care of your child, whatever you need."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course, Bug." He placed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Thank you, you have no idea how much you're helping me out right now. I just can't believe my child's father is a jerk, and this little one is gonna grow up without a father because of him." She rubbed her nonexistent baby bump.

"I could be the baby's father." He offered gently.

"I couldn't do that to you." She disagreed quickly. "You have your whole life ahead of you, to have a family of your own. You're already helping enough."

"I know what it's like to grow up without a father." He insisted. "Your child shouldn't have to go through that. I would be _honored_ to be your child's father."

"But-"

"Bugaboo," He cupped her cheek. "I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I wouldn't want to start a family with anyone else."

She contemplated it for a moment, but nodded hesitantly. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," She repeated. "You can be my child's father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Puns (Adrinette)  
> \- Victorian AU (Marichat)  
> \- Oblivio (Ladrien)  
> \- Disguises (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	10. Disguises (LadyNoir)

"You look _pawsitivly_ ridiculous." Ladybug laughed, glancing over her parters outfit. 

"Well, it's hard to find anything that'll fit over magical spandex." He retorted, wrapping his arm around her.

They'd only been dating for a few weeks, but nighttime rendezvous could only be romantic a handful of times before it gets boring.

They made their way into an open, quaint, little coffee shop, across from the roof where they usually spent the entirety of their date.

The little bell atop the door jingled, signifying their arrival. 

The worker at the front counter eyed their outfits weirdly, before smiling amusedly.

Ladybug sighed, approaching the counter. "We're not fooling anyone, are we?"

"Nope." Cassandra, as read on her name tag, laughed. "So, what can I get for you two?"

"Two croissants, and two cups of coffee."

"Of course." Chat reached into his pocket to pay. "It's one the house." She assured them.

"But-" Ladybug protested.

"Rules." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Your order will be ready in a few."

Ladybug and Chat Noir headed off to the side to wait for their order.

"Well?" She said, eyeing him smugly.

He sighed. "You were right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Facetime (Adrinette)  
> \- Mask Ball (Marichat)  
> \- Innocent (Ladrien)  
> \- Vigilante (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	11. Mask Ball (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU

Marinette forced a smile as she ended a dance with her latest suitor but politely declined another one.

She quickly but elegantly made her way over to Alya, her friend and maid, who nodded comfortingly and handed her a glass of water. "Only a few more hours," She said, "ya know, unless you actually pick one of them."

"They're all just... The same. Trying to woo me with their fortunes, empty promises, fake smiles. I want to be with someone full of life and love and laughter. Someone who won't treat me like a princess, but like an actual person."

"Someone like me." Alya winked.

She laughed, "Yeah." 

"Get back out there, girl." Alya said, giving her a light push.

Marinette sighed, before regaining her perfect posture and and confidently walking back into the sea of princes. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around.

"May I have this dance?" He had emerald green eyes, framed by a black mask.

"Of course." She curtsied and he bowed, as another song started up. She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other in his grasp, as he had one hand holding her waist. "And you are?"

"Chat Noir, Milady." He brought their joined hands to his mouth so he could kiss the back of hers. As they continued to dance, she couldn't help but wonder why exactly he wasn't trying to win her over, like every other man she'd danced with that night. She voiced her question. "That's simple. I shouldn't _have_ to woo you."

"Yet you asked me to dance."

"Just like every other fine man at this masked ball. You know," He chuckled. "being a _masked_ ball and all, I would've thought the identity of the guests was to remain secret."

"Well, you'd be right, then. Too bad no one understood those rules... Well, except you. Unless you're going to tell me Chat Noir is your real name?"

"It's not." He confirmed. "But after you make your decision tonight, I will reveal my true identity to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- "Adrien's Girlfriend" (Adrinette)  
> \- Post-Reveal (Marichat)  
> \- Future (Ladrien)  
> \- Tears (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	12. Future (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who would like to see a continuation of the previous drabble (Mask Ball - Marichat), it'll be posted soon but in my Miraculous Drabbles: Love Square Edition so keep an eye out for that! :)

"What do you think our future will be like?" They were resting on his bed, her cuddled up in his arms. "I mean, in a year or two, what do you think your life will entail?"

"Well, I'll have graduated college, hopefully. Um, maybe applying for a few internships, and doing some commissions on my spare time. But mainly I hope we'll still have this." She blushed, ducking her head into his shoulder. "What about you?"

"Oh. Well, my life's always been planned out for me so I-"

"Don't."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't pull that with me, Adrien. Your father can't dictate your life forever. You're your own person."

"Well, I guess I never really thought about it. But I _do_ know that in any future for myself I envision, you'll be there with me. Maybe I'll apply for college. I _am_ eighteen. I'm an adult now. Maybe physics or culinary arts. What do you think?"

"I think that if it makes you happy, you should go for it. Who cares what your father thinks? What matters is your happy."

"And maybe I'll continue modeling, and Chinese. I don't really care for the rest."

"But I thought you disliked modeling." She couldn't help but comment.

"I do when it's for my father, but I'd be more than honored to model for you when you become a famous fashion designer."

She blushed. "But I _was_ wondering... Do you think I should apply for a _Gabriel_ internship?" 

"Do you want to?"

"I... Really do. It would be a great opportunity and I could learn a lot."

"Well then I say go for it. The fashion world won't know what hit 'em."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Good Luck (Adrinette)  
> \- Villain (Marichat)  
> \- Meeting Gabriel (Ladrien)  
> \- Hairstyles (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	13. Hairstyles (LadyNoir)

Ladybug laughed giddily as she swung to the Eiffel Tower, bag in hand. After winning a bet against her Kitty, her prize had been this.

"Good evening, Milady." Chat said, placing a kiss to the back of her hand. She smiled, holding up the bag. "That was tonight? I could've sworn it wasn't for another week."

"Mmhm," She replied, pressing a kiss to his lips. "that's not going to be a problem, is it? I was really looking forward to this." She stuck out her bottom lip, as if pouting.

"Okay," He laughed, sitting down. "but I can't uphold the end of bargain because of work, sadly. Otherwise I know I'd totally rock this look at school."

She laughed, sitting behind him, picking up a bright red hair-tie, and a few locks of his hair. "You'll look beautiful, don't worry."

"I don't doubt it, Bugaboo."

She hummed quietly as she continued in her cycle, braiding his hair, and alternating the colors of the tie. 

"So... What exactly _is_ your job?"

He turned to face her, eyes wide. "What?" She looked at him, and he quickly turned back around, regaining his former posture. "Uh, w-what brought this on?"

"I'm just... Curious, I guess. Is that okay? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Of _course_ I want to. I just... You don't want us to reveal our identities to each other."

"Is it that revealing? And... Done." She smiled, moving over to sit next to him. "Wanna see?" She held up her yoyo, his hair reflecting in the mirror it now showed. "And... If it does reveal your identity, then... So be it. We'll survive a reveal, right? We fights akumas night and day."

"Purrrfect." He fingered one of the braids. "I'm a model."

She glanced over to a billboard showcasing Adrien's latest photoshoot. "Do you know Adrien?" She asked, nodding to the billboard.

"We're closer than you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- The Valentine (Adrinette)  
> \- Angst (Marichat)  
> \- Pictures (Ladrien)  
> \- Sick Day (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	14. Pictures (Ladrien)

Ladybug hummed to herself as she walked around Adrien's room. He was currently in the shower, and she couldn't help but be curious about the rest of his room.

Sure, she knew he had a rock climbing wall, a mini basketball court, some pinball machines, and a foosball table, but hearing about it and seeing it were two different things (and while she'd been coming around for a few weeks, excuse her for not taking the time to look around. She was, ahem, _occupied_ with other things).

And then she was in front of a door. She carefully twisted the knob, slowly opening the door _(because why would he have an extra door other than the one for his walk-in closet that was the size of her room?)._

Her jaw dropped.

It was _her_. An entire room dedicated to _her._ Ladybug pictures, and posters, and dolls, and action figures (was that the limited edition one that Ladybug herself hadn't even been able to get one of), and magazines and comic books, and pictures of _them_. Her cuddled up to his side. Her laughing as he fell off the couch. 

She vaguely heard a door open behind her, but she was so focused on the room she didn't realize he was next to her until he squeaked. 

She looked over at him. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were bright red, and his eyes were wide. He glanced at her, and then back to the room. 

"I... You were _never_ supposed to see this." He said at last.

"Why?" She asked, teasing him. "Embarrassed?" At his nod, she continued. "Don't feel too bad. I have one of you too."

"What?"

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Love Rivals (Adrinette)  
> \- Found (Marichat)  
> \- Dinner (Ladrien)  
> \- Animal Tendencies (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	15. Animal Tendencies (LadyNoir)

Chat Noir was pacing on the rooftop worriedly, as he called Ladybug for the nth time and it went to voicemail. She was already a half hour late for patrol, and he was getting really worried.

Ladybug was _never_ late. Suddenly a red blur wrapped around him, and then a kwami, _Ladybug's_ kwami (as it was red with black spot) was in front of his face.

"Chat Noir!" She squeaked. "You must come quick!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he followed her. "Is Ladybug in trouble? Is she hurt?"

"I'll explain once we get to her."

"But she won't be transformed..."

"No, but that's on her, so _hurry!"_

He chased after the little red being, but froze when he realize exactly _where_ he was. He could freak out later (because _of course_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be Ladybug; She _was_ their Everyday Ladybug, after all), but right now, he had to help his Lady.

He opened the hatch, dropping in slowly, to find her asleep at her desk. "Uh, Ladybug's kwami?" 

"Tikki."

"Right, Tikki. I don't understand what's wrong? She's asleep."

"Help me get her onto her bed. Then you two need to cuddle."

 _"What!?"_ He placed her on her bed, pulling the blanket over them, beginning to spoon her. "Tikki, can you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I don't know if Plagg talked to you about it yet, but miraculous holders tend to pick up traits, from that specific kwami. Since I'm a Ladybug, and Ladybug's tend to hibernate in the winter, she's going to be slower in battle and in everyday life. If she goes into full hibernation, she'll be in a 'coma' until spring. The only thing that can prevent this spending a lot of time... With you. Black Cats, the counterpart to the Ladybug, produce extra heat in the winter to accommodate for the Ladybug's disadvantage in the cold. I told her to talk about this with you, but it seems she's too stubborn, and Plagg is no help."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, as she began to stir, and blink blearily up at him. "Mmm, _Chaton?_ _"_

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, Milady. I'm here." It seemed she didn't actually _hear_ what he'd said, as she listened, snuggling into him, while mumbling something like 'my warm kitty', before she fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Beach (Adrinette)  
> \- Ghosts (Marichat)  
> \- Blush (Ladrien)  
> \- Akuma (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	16. Ghosts (Marichat)

"What happened to you?" Chat asked hesitantly, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, before it fell right through and it hit the ground. "Are you a... Ghost?"

"I... Don't know. Tikki had said that their was a curse on the peacock miraculous, that it wasn't safe. And since Duusu is trapped inside the miraculous, I don't know how we're going to get me back to normal."

"But _why_ would you put it on? You said Tikki said it wasn't safe."

"I thought I'd be fine because the only people who wore it misused its power, and I'm not one of them. But the corruption of the miraculous, because of those previous holders misusing it, was far greater than my power. And Master Fu said that as the next Guardian, I needed to know all there is about the miraculouses. This was just a... Side experiment, to learn about Duusu, and the peacock miraculous."

He sighed. "So how exactly are we going to get you back to normal?"

"I... I don't know. I mean, I would think taking the miraculous off would do the trick, but I... Can't exactly do that." She demonstrated her hand going right through her body, right through the miraculous.

"Do you think Master Fu might have something we could use? In some of his books. Surely one of them would have a cure to break this curse."

"But Master Fu is on that vacation, remember? We'd need him to translate _any_ of those books."

"I should be able to translate some things." Tikki piped up, from Chat's side. "And so can Plagg. All kwami's know a bit of the language. Only Wayzz could translate everything."

"Well, it's a start." Marinette decided, standing up. "Come on, Kitty. Let's head over to the parlor, I'm sure we'll find something."

"Let's go." He agreed with a nod. "But how are we going to explain this to Alya, or your parents?"

"Um... Hopefully we won't have to? We can just say I'm staying at your place, 'cause that'll technically be true. But I have faith we'll find a cure in one of those books, so no need to worry." She could only hope, as they made their way out of the alley, and to Master Fu's parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Confession (Adrinette)  
> \- Rooftop Save (Marichat)  
> \- Aspik (Ladrien)  
> \- Oblivio (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	17. Aspik (Ladrien)

Marinette studied each miraculous carefully. "I think... This one would be a good match for him. What do you think, Master?" She held up the snake miraculous.

"I think you'll make the right choice, Marinette." He said with a knowing smile. "Is there a reason you're giving it to him now?"

"Well, Alya and Nino were kind of thrown into it, and I got lucky I suppose, that they somehow knew what they were doing. I just want him to be prepared and know exactly how to handle a miraculous if the need arises and we require his help. Thank you for letting me do this, Master."

"Of course, Marinette. I'll see you for tea tomorrow?"

She nodded, gave him a smile, and left, miraculous in hand.

-x-

"Ladybug, are you all right?" He asked as he let her in through the window.

She hated how he could always tell how she was feeling. "Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous? I mean this was my idea in the first place, but I-" He placed his hands on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile, and she stopped mid-sentence, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Just tell me. It'll be fine."

She took a deep breath, before hold her hand out to him. He stared at it in confusion.

And then she opened her hand. "Adrien Agreste, this is the miraculous of the snake, which will grant you the power of second chance."

"You're... Giving me a miraculous? Is there an akuma? Shouldn't you-" He looked nervous, which didn't put her nerves at ease. 

She took a deep breath, laughing gently. "No, no, no, nothing like that. But if we ever _do_ need your help, I think I'd be better off knowing you were a little more prepared. So, what you say?"

"I'd be honored." He said determinedly, as he opened the box and Sass appeared, and he slid the bangle onto his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know what the power of the snake miraculous is. Anyone?
> 
> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- In The Rain (Adrinette)  
> \- Balconies (Marichat)  
> \- Trust (Ladrien)  
> \- A Ticking Clock (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	18. A Ticking Clock (LadyNoir)

Marinette kept an eye on the clock anxiously, _tick tock, tick tock,_ as she rushed to finish up her homework. Tikki flew over, hovering on top of the page she was currently working on. "Marinette, if you don't go now, you're going to be late for patrol." Seeing her chosen's face turn into a frown, she continued. "You could just tell Chat you can't actually patrol and then go home, or you could just bring it with you, as well."

She sighed, gathering her papers into an ordinary black folder (after making sure her name wasn't on any of them), and stood up. "Tikki, spots on!" And she left.

-x-

Adrien sighed as he gather up all his papers into a green folder. "I don't think I can do patrol tonight, Plagg. All my homework's been piling up and it's all due tomorrow."

"Then just don't go. Ladybug will understand." Was his response as he stuffed another piece of camembert into his mouth.

"I still have to tell her. I can't just not show up." He said, as he watched the clock, _tick, tock._ He was already three minutes late, so he didn't wait for Plagg's response. "Plagg, claws out!"

-x-

They both landed at their meet up spot simultaneously, five minutes late, a folder in each of their hands, and a flush on both of their cheeks.

"I-" They both started at the same time. With a nod from him, she continued. "I can't do patrol tonight. I have too much homework to catch up on."

"Me too." He held up his folder. We could work on it together? That is-"

"That would be great." She smiled. She held up her folder as well. "Any good at physics?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Akumatized (Adrinette)  
> \- Flowers (Marichat)  
> \- Love Letters (Ladrien)  
> \- Identity Reveal (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	19. Akumatized (Adrinette)

"Marinette, this _isn't you."_ He said pleadingly, as she shot beams of light at innocent civilians. When hit, their eyes turned red and they began to crowd behind her. Her hair was red, as were her eyes, her outfit black.

"You think your innocent though, don't you Agreste?" She said, her tone belying the hatred behind the comment. "Well, I have news for you." She said as she shot a beam at him and missed. "You're not."

"What happened to you?"

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you." She smirked, landing on the ground in front of him. "Ever since Lila came to our school, everyone's been wrapped around her little finger. But we're going to show them all what a liar she is." She said, gesturing to the crowd of people behind her. "You, my little friend," She traced a claw along his jawline. "You said you were on my side, yet you stood there and watched silently as she threatened me, bullied me, and turned all my friends against me. You worried about getting her akumatized, but I guess you'd rather see me akumatized, wouldn't you?" She stepped back, now once again in the air. "I'll spare you this time, Agreste, but if you try to interfere with my plans, you'll join us."

"Marinette, I know you're still in there! You can fight it!" He saw her eyes flicker back to their original bluebell shade, if only for a moment, before they turned red once more. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will save you!" 

She chuckled, an evil laugh he never wanted to hear from her lips again. "Hawkmoth already _has_ Ladybug's miraculous, and if Chat Noir was coming, he'd have already showed up by now." And then she left, her crowd of minions following behind.

He just didn't understand. Ladybug had never showed up, how could he already have her miraculous, unless...

Unless...

Unless, Ladybug was akumatized.

Oh no! He had to fix this. With a nod from his kwami, he transformed. "Plagg, claws out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Hamsters (Adrinette)  
> \- Pranks (Marichat)  
> \- Soft Touches (Ladrien)  
> \- Crushes (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	20. Crushes (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Chat never had a crush on LB. Instead he was crushing on Marinette, and Marinette was crushing on Adrien, but neither knew of the others crush. Chat and LB would vent to each other about how amazing their crush was (not realizing it was in fact the person they were talking to).

"So, LB," Chat said, gently nudging her with his shoulder, "Did Mr. Bug make a move?" He wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to laugh.

"No, but he _did_ walk me home after school. I just don't think he has any romantic interest in me."

"Yet you can't seem to get over him."

"The woes of the heart." She agreed. "So, anything happen with Ms. Noir?" Now it was him laughing at her teasing smile.

"I guess I followed Mr. Bug's example, as I got to walk her home today. We didn't really talk much, though. I was too nervous up messing up."

"You know what? Let's make a deal." After he nodded, she continued. "By the end of the week you have to ask out Ms. Noir, and I'll ask out Mr. Bug."

"And if they reject us?"

"Then we'll cancel our next patrol in favor of a movie night. We'll bring a laptop, some snacks and ice-cream, as we sulk about the terrible rejection we faced." She held out her hand. "Deal?" He shook it.

-x-

"Hey." They said in unison.

Marinette flushed, but he didn't notice as he looked away so she wouldn't see his flush. It was Friday, and by definition, the last day for their bet. He took a deep breath. He was finally going to do it. He was going to ask out Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

-x-

"So, how'd it go?" Ladybug asked as she landed on the Eiffel tower that late Friday night.

"I asked her out." He said, as if he couldn't believe it.

"And?"

"And... She said yes!" He grabbed her by the shoulders excitedly. "LB, she said _yes!"_

She laughed. "It's just a date, _Chaton."_

"I know, but... I was honestly expecting a rejection. How did it go with Mr. Bug?"

"Well, when I was about to ask him out, he asked me? So I didn't even actually go through with it, and I had been working up the courage to do it all day, too."

He patted her on the back. "On the bright side, at least we don't have to worry about rejection anymore."

She sighed. "Yeah, but _now_ we're going on an actual date with our crush. I don't know about you, but the reality of that is just sinking in, and I'm probably going to be freaking out for the next thirty minutes."

"...Same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Nightmare (Adrinette)  
> \- Cold Night (Marichat)  
> \- Secrets (Ladrien)  
> \- A Rose (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	21. Secrets (Ladrien)

"Tell me a secret." Adrien and Ladybug were lounging on his bed, her cuddled up to his side. Knowing her probable line of thought, he continued. "It doesn't even have to be a secret. I just wanna know more about you." She stayed silent. He sighed. "Your favorite color?"

"...Pink." She said so quietly, he probably wouldn't have heard her if not for his sensitive hearing due to being Chat Noir (not that she knew that.

"Pink." He mumbled to himself. "It suits you." She swung her leg over him, resting on top of his stomach.

She met his eyes. "What brought this on?"

"Well..." His cheeks turned a rosy pink. "You're my girlfriend. I want to know more about you. And our month-aversary is coming up. I wanted an idea of what to get you."

Her eyes went wide. "It is? I have to go." She said getting off of him, and heading towards the window.

"What? Why? You just got here." She slowed down, turning around as he came up to her. She gave him a quick hug, and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, it's our month-aversary. We have to do something special, don't you think? Besides, I haven't even gotten you a gift yet."

"You don't have to." He said, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Can't you stay the night?"

"...All right. But that means I can't come over tomorrow. I have a lot of planning to do."

"I'll take what I can get." He said with a smile, picking her up, and carrying her over to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Aged Up (Adrinette)  
> \- Sick (Marichat)  
> \- Admirer (Ladrien)  
> \- True Love's Kiss (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	22. Sick (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some post-reveal fluff, featuring a sick kitten

"I can't _believe_ you actually thought going on patrol today was a good idea." She grumbled as she fixed up her pillow behind his head, and pulled her blanket up to his chin.

"I wanted to see you!" He whined, nose red and eyes droopy.

"Adrien, you're _sick._ You should detransform, I'm sure Plagg needs a break." Without a word, his transformation ran down his body and Plagg joined Tikki, for once not complaint about the lack of cheese.

"I'll be- _achoo-_ fine. Nathalie might notice I'm- _achoo-_ gone."

He made a move to get up, but she stopped him.

"Adrien. You're _sick._ You need to _rest._ Let me take _care_ of you." She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "You're burning up. Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" She questioned.

"I'm fine."

"He didn't really eat anything all day." Came Plagg from across the room.

"I'm not hungry." She frowned. "Maybe some soup? And water? If it's not to much trouble."

"You're never too much trouble, Kitty." She kissed his forehead, before heading downstairs to make him some soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Fashion Show (Adrinette)  
> \- Pillows and Blankets (Marichat)  
> \- The Press (Ladrien)  
> \- Blindsided (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	23. Fashion Show (Adrinette)

"Hey, Marinette. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, s-sure! Up what's? Uh- I mean- W-what's up?" She blushed.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"Well, you know my Father's fashion show next weekend?" She nodded, not trusting her words. The event was so exclusive she hadn't been able to get a ticket. It was rather disappointing. "I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

"I... What?"

"I think you broke her." Alya commented, waving her hand in front of Marinette's face. She didn't respond.

"Sorry? I had an extra ticket, so I thought she'd be interested, but-"

She jumped. "I'd love to go!" 

Adrien just stared, before shaking himself out of it. "Uh, great! I won't be able to accompany you because I'll be working, but I thought you'd enjoy it. I'll make sure Nathalie gets you the ticket. Later!" He waved, jogging over to his car.

"I'm proud of you, girl. You actually spoke a whole sentence to his face!" Alya cheered.

Marinette blinked, and then she shrieked. "I WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Bridal Style (Adrinette)  
> \- Nap Lap (Marichat)  
> \- Reveal (Ladrien)  
> \- Giving Up (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	24. Nap Lap (Marichat)

In her opinion, there was something calming about running her fingers through Chat's hair as he rested in her lap.

She laughed softly as he pushed his head up in his sleep, as if asking her to continue running her fingers through his hair.

A gentle buzz filled the room, and she belatedly realized it was his purr.

"You can't keep this up forever." Came a voice from her left; Tikki. "He's going to find out eventually, no matter how careful you are. You're playing with his emotions, whether you realize it or not. He likes you, in _both_ forms, and to find out it was you all along? Rejecting him as Ladybug, and then casually flirting with him as Marinette? You're going to confuse the poor boy."

"I care about him Tikki, and you're right. That's why he _can't_ find out. I love having him over, and spending time with him. I don't want this to stop."

"That's why you should tell him. So he finds out by your choice, not by accident. So he'll feel like he still has your trust."

"Just a little longer, Tikki? _Please?_ I like just being Marinette to him."

"The choice has always been yours, Marinette. A reveal was simply not advised on your first few days, but when you're ready, I think a reveal is now necessary. You both could benefit from it."

"Thank you, Tikki." Tikki smiled, hugged her cheek, before flying off to her bed. "Goodnight, Marinette!"

Marinette continued combing her fingers through Chat's hair, content to let him rest there for a while longer before waking him up so they could go cuddle in her bed.

Little did she know, he wasn't sleeping after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Protect (Adrinette)  
> \- Puss in Boots (Marichat)  
> \- Hiding (Ladrien)  
> \- Hawkmoth's Defeat (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	25. Hawkmoth's Defeat (LadyNoir)

Ladybug was worried. They'd defeated Hawkmoth exactly one month ago. And exactly one month ago, Chat Noir disappeared and she had no idea why or where to find him. She'd patrolled the city every night, hoping he'd show up, not knowing that the final battle was the last time she'd see him.

She'd thought they'd meet up, reveal their identities to each other now that the threat of Hawkmoth was gone. But not only was Hawkmoth gone and in jail, her kitty was gone too. And then she saw it. A streak of black before her partner was standing before her once more.

She froze, tears welling in her eyes, before she threw her arms around him in a tight hug he was quick to return. "I missed you. Where'd you go?" She met his eyes.

"I... I had to think."

 _"Think?_ You had to _think?_ I was worried sick that something bad had happened to you! I-"

"Something bad did happen." He whispered. "We... We defeated Hawkmoth."

"What? But Chat, that was a _good_ thing. I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Hawkmoth. He... He... He was my _father."_ She gasped as his transformation fell, confirming that Adrien _was_ Chat Noir, and that they'd just put _Chat Noir's_ father in jail. "My life blew up. Everyone thought I was guilty and helped out my father, my friends were blowing up my phone, I just... I had to get away."

"Oh, _Kitty."_ Was all she said, sinking down to the ground with him in her arms. "I am _so, so, **so**_ sorry you had to go through that alone. But I'm here for you okay? Me, and all your friends. We were worried _sick_ about you." Her transformation fell, and he met her eyes, _Marinette's_ eyes. "You're not alone anymore. We're going to help you get through this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Civilian Heroes (Adrinette)  
> \- Fencing (Marichat)  
> \- Piano (Ladrien)  
> \- Sacrifice (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	26. Sacrifice (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enemies AU

"Why are you doing this?" Ladybug said, as she shot her yoyo in Chat's direction.

Deflecting the attack, he responded. "You know why." She continued, dodging his attack.

"Combining the power of our miraculous requires a non-willing sacrifice. Someone will _lose_ a family member they care deeply about, and that means nothing to you? That you will be responsible for that person's broken heart, and have that guilt in your conscious for the rest of your life? I _know_ you don't have an evil bone in your body, Chat Noir. What's this really about." She said the same thing during every battle they had and he always did the same thing every time, except this time she noticed that when rubbing the back of his neck, he nudged the ear piece in his ear into her view point. _That's_ why his speech always sounded so force. Hawkmoth could hear everything they said! "Take it out, Chat Noir."

"I'm sorry?" He said, frozen, stopping his attacks. She did as well.

"The ear piece. I know he's listening to our conversation." He sighed, but did exactly that, throwing it far away.

"You're going to get me in trouble for this."

"Just tell me the truth. _Why_ do you want my miraculous?"

"To bring back my mother. He said it was the only way. I don't _want_ to fight you, we were supposed to be a team. But if I go against him, he's going to take my miraculous away. I _can't_ lose it. It means everything to me."

"And mine does to me... We could do this more often." He gave her a questioning look. "Hang out. You lose the ear piece, and we can just talk. Be frenemies."

He laughed at that. "I don't see why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then of course, they fall in love, and when Hawkmoth thinks Chat is fighting for the miraculous, he's actually making out with LB, because why not? And then he finds out and threatens her, bc of _course_ he would, so Chat thought that taking her miraculous from her while making out with her was a good idea (he wanted to keep her safe after all) and Marinette's mother/father was the sacrifice or something and... yeah lol
> 
> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Marinette & The Agreste(s) (Adrinette)  
> \- Protecting You (Marichat)  
> \- Protect You (Ladrien)  
> \- Comfort (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	27. Protecting You (Marichat)

"Marinette, _get behind me."_ Chat growled, shielding her from the akuma, baton in hand.

"Don't protect her." The akuma sneered. "She's a _lying, cheating, no good little-"_

Chat picked Marinette up, and she let out a squeak as he began running away, with her in his arms.

"What happened?" Chat couldn't help but ask, as he continued to run, trying to keep her out of the akuma's grasp.

"My friend, you know Adrien Agreste, right?" Chat nodded, although he didn't understand. What did he do? "He walked me home. The akuma is the leader of his fan club. She thought we were together, and well... You saw the result." He placed her down in an alley across town, promising to come back to get her after they defeated the akuma.

"It's all right, Chat Noir. I'll text someone and have them pick me up."

"All right. Just be careful okay? Hopefully Ladybug and I can defeat this akuma soon, and Paris will be back to normal once more."

Just then the akuma screamed, threatening to harm innocent civilians if Marinette wasn't brought to her this instant (along with their miraculouses, of course).

"I'll be okay, Chat. Go defeat the akuma." There was a secretive twinkle in her eye he couldn't place. "I'll be okay."

"Okay." He repeated, placing a kiss to her hand. "I'm going to stop by your balcony thought tonight, to make sure you're okay."

Now the twinkle in her eyes was a teasing one that matched her smile. "Is that the _only_ reason?"

"We'll see." He winked, happy to for once have the last word, as he bounded across Paris to defeat the akuma (with a new motive in mind).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Adrien Dupain-Cheng (Adrinette)  
> \- Secrets (Marichat)  
> \- Tangled (Ladrien)  
> \- Community Service (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	28. Community Service (LadyNoir)

"Why are we doing this again?" Ladybug asked out of breath, as she placed a load of bricks down with the others.

"Because," Chat said, as he did the same. "as the heroes, we have to set an example for everyone else, and apparently, even superheroes who save everyone's lives on a daily basis also have to do a good deed."

"But didn't defeating _Planteur_ count? We saved their _lives._ And I know I shouldn't be complaining, but I've been working all day and the akuma interrupted something very important, and everyone's mad at me, and all I'm telling them is more lies?" She began heading back to grab another load, Chat walking beside her. "I don't think I can _do_ this anymore."

Chat hadn't wanted to say anything, but he'd noticed Ladybug running herself ragged the last few weeks. Always out of breath, almost falling asleep in mid air, crashing into him during battles. He wanted to help, he really did, but how was he supposed to if she wouldn't _talk_ to him?

"LB," He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to say anything that would give your identity away, but maybe we could meet up after this? Talk? I think you need someone to talk to, and if you had that person, you wouldn't have been so tired and distracted for the past few weeks."

"You... You noticed?" She said weakly.

"Yeah, and you need to do something about it, because this isn't _healthy_ for you."

"I'm trying to do something about it, that's why that akuma attack was _extremely inconvenient_ and totally blew my chances at doing something about it. But... It would be nice to do talk to someone else about it. Why don't we meet up tonight, 9:00, at the Eiffel Tower?"

She looked up at him nervously, biting her lip.

"Yeah, we could do that."

She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Bien Joue (Adrinette)  
> \- Werecat (Marichat)  
> \- Matching (Ladrien)  
> \- Kwami Swap (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	29. Werecat (Marichat)

It had been a few months since the sightings started. A black beast roaming across the Parisian rooftops at night, glowing green eyes, and gleaming black fur. It would show up when there was trouble, and leave when the day was saved.

Marinette had thought nothing of it when Alya jumped excitedly, squeezing about the cat's latest save. A wild beast jumping across rooftops, saving lives, and stopping robberies? As if. There was no proof, no photo evidence, only descriptions from the people the cat had saved.

But she was wrong.

On her way home from a late night delivery, she'd heard the footsteps. Thinking nothing of it, she continued on her way. But they got louder, and quicker, and before she knew it she was shoved into an abandoned alleyway, and there was no one around to call for help.

But then he appeared, right in front of her, tail raised, teeth shining in the moonlight, and claws out. The man lunged at the beast, and the beast attacked. She noted how the cat made sure to not harm him, although she could tell it was hard. The man escaped with a few cuts and bruises, nothing more, and she couldn't believe how wrong she'd been, saying he didn't even exist when _he just saved her life._

The beast approached her, nuzzling his head in her neck, as if making sure she was okay. She let go of the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, before throwing her arms around his neck, and whispering 'thank you' dozens of times. Not only that, he made sure to walk her home safely, and in return was given a few treats as a reward.

-x-

The sun up, Adrien paced across his room.

"It's her, isn't it, Plagg?" Adrien said to his black cat, who was lazily playing with a ball of yarn. "I could feel it. She's the one."

Plagg meowed in reply, before making his way over to his cat bed, getting comfy and promptly falling asleep.

"Good night, Plagg." Adrien sighed, before turning towards his window. Willing his transformation, determination shone in his eyes. "I need to see her again. I need to make sure. I can't make the same mistake again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Us Against the World (Adrinette)  
> \- Prey/Hunt (Marichat)  
> \- Paris (Ladrien)  
> \- Inspiration (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	30. Inspiration (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous drabble might be continued for tomorrows prompt (Supernatural Creatures), and eventually become its own story :)

Ladybug sat a top the Eiffel Tower at sunset, sketchpad in hand, and a pencil in the other. She sketched a dress, yellows, pinks, and oranges filling the page and making the dress come to life. 

There was something inspirational about having a view of Paris that no one else (well, except one other person) could see.

"Hello, M'lady." He said, leaning against the tower.

Used to his antics, she barely flinched as she replied, "Hello, _Chaton."_

"What are you up to on this _feline_ evening?" He grinned.

"The stress of final exams coming up was getting to me." She held up her sketchbook. "Thought I'd take a break and watch the sunset."

"I know what you mean." He agreed. He glanced down at her design. "Have you thought about a belt? Or maybe some matching heels?"

She nodded, taking in his suggestions, rolling them over in her mind before writing some notes, and sketching some rough drafts of each. "You into fashion?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I- uh- Work in the industry?" He said. "You pick up a few things."

"Well, thanks for the help, _Chaton,_ but I need to get back to studying." She waved, before she left.

"So do I." He agreed, to the quiet night that now surrounded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows Prompts:  
> \- Supernatural Creatures (Marichat)  
> \- Waiting on You (LadyNoir)
> 
> Feel free to vote for which prompt you'd like to see tomorrow! :)


	31. Supernatural Creatures (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part takes place between the '-x-' in chapter 29, from Marinette's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story probably going to become its own story eventually.

_I can't believe that just happened,_ she thought, lying up in bed that night. She was just saved by a _werecat_ , a creature she'd thought hadn't even actually existed until about an hour ago.

She's just glad to have been wrong. She didn't know what that man wanted from her, but she didn't want to know. As if sensing her thoughts, her cat Tikki crawled onto her lap. Marinette absentmindedly ran her fingers through Tikki's fur, as she began to think.

Why did he show up when he did? _How_ did he know to show up when he did? Was it him?

She didn't know if she wanted to find out or not.

What she did know was she needed to see him again.

-x-

There hadn't been a sighting of him in nearly two weeks, and she was beginning to worry she might never find him.

On a late walk home, she heard it though. The faint sound of someone following her, though... From the rooftops. She looked up, and sure enough his glowing green eyes met hers. And he leaped down to stand beside her.

"Hi." She said softly, not knowing if he could understand her. He let out a noise somewhere between a meow and a growl, pushing his head into her palm. "You really are just a big kitty, aren't you?" She pet his fur. "Thank you for saving me that day." She continued, as if she hadn't already thanked him enough. "I'm heading home. Would you like some more of those treats you liked last time?" He meowed, starting to walk in the direction of her home. She laughed. "All right, come on."

She didn't know if he knew, but she was going to find out, (no matter how many times she had to invite him over, and spend time with him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end! I might do a few stories for the next month (it _is_ AU yeah AUgust after all) 
> 
> Feel free to send me a drabble request from my bingo board located on my tumblr: https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/post/186604373716/send-me-a-prompt-and-your-favorite-love-square
> 
> See you all next time!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!!


End file.
